Last Drop
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Kiyoko dan obstruksi yang ada di hidupnya hingga Koushi yang akan menjadi terakhir untuk membuatnya mengalir lengkap / sugakiyo /


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Haikyuu! –Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _sugakiyo, may contains OOC and typo(s)_

 _Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 _Haikyuu!_

 _Last Drop_

 _(Sugawara Koushi & Shimizu Kiyoko)_

.

.

.

.

.

[bertemu]

Hari itu adalah di suatu waktu pada musim semi. Suasana ceria sepadan dengan bunga sakura yang bersemangat terdorong oleh angin. Langit cerah setengah hangat pun tak ada awan yang berarak. Sebagian anak berlari tidak sabar ingin melihat si sekolah yang akan ditandangi selama enam semester mendatang.

Mereka bertemu di depan gerbang gedung sekolah, dengan bahu yang saling bertabrakan.

"Maaf–eh–," sang arjuna tersipu malu, pipinya sudah sewarna kelopak sakura. "–aduh, cantik," permintaan maaf yang diselipi kekaguman meluncur tanpa ada filter dari mulutnya.

Tapi gadis itu tak suka.

Buru-buru ia menghindari tatapan si anak yang ditubruknya. Kemudian ia berlari menyongsong detik pertamanya di sekolah SMA; memulai sesuatu yang dia ragukan selama ini.

Sugawara Koushi merasa heran dan bersalah. Apa dia telah menyakiti hati seseorang di hari pertamanya sekolah?

* * *

[biasa]

Aula sedang riuh dengan celotehan-celotehan berbagai kepala yang saling beradu. Si pembuka acara penyambutan murid baru masih belum berada di atas podium. Anak-anak yang baru saling bertatap muka menyempatkan diri untuk saling berkenalan.

Hari pertama Shimizu Kiyoko sudah dikerubuti orang-orang yang ingin tahu siapa dirinya.

Walau kebanyakan bilang dia cukup cantik dan populer, kenyataannya dia memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri. Dia tak suka wajah dan tubuhnya. Jika boleh memilih Kiyoko ingin menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Dia tak pernah suka kepada murid laki-laki yang kelihatannya menatap kagum, tapi perasaan Kiyoko berkata lain. Ada nafsu di sana. Dia takut. Apalagi murid perempuan yang melihatnya dengan iri. Siapa bilang kalau memiliki wajah rupawan bisa membuat bangga? Oke, bagi orang lain mungkin jawabannya 'iya'. Tapi–

–sekali lagi, kalau boleh Kiyoko ingin menjadi orang yang _biasa_ saja.

Itu karena dia merasa tidak aman dan nyaman.

Kiyoko mundur selangkah, kemudian berbalik. Biar saja, dia tak akan ikut upacara penerimaan siswa baru nanti.

* * *

[sombong]

"Kamu 'kan yang–," ucap Koushi berlagak ragu-ragu walau sebenarnya ia tahu betul. Mana mungkin dia lupa pada si pemilik rambut sepekat malam dan mata lebarnya yang dibingkai kacamata. Apalagi dia cantik–iya, cantik ... tapi gara-gara itu Koushi sepertinya sudah menyinggung perasaan orang. "Tadi maaf, ya? Ternyata kita satu kelas ... e-he-he," Koushi menggaruk kepala abu-abunya yang tak gatal dengan canggung.

Koushi sengaja mendatangi bangku gadis itu langsung sebelum ia menempati bangkunya sendiri karena ada perasaan terganggu yang tidak mengenakkan ketika sadar orang yang sudah dia 'sakiti' tadi pagi ternyata akan menempuh kelas yang sama dengannya setahun mendatang.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari siswi cantik yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut, yang Koushi lihat matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Seperti telah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu–atau mungkin dia sedang mencari pertolongan orang lain.

Apakah dirinya seaneh itu?

Koushi jadi gugup setengah mati.

Permintaan maafnya yang belum terjawab semakin tergantung di udara ketika wali kelasnya tiba dan menyuruh anak-anak yang berdiri untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. Koushi mau tidak mau harus menurut. Sekali lagi dia melempar pandangan ke arah si gadis manis.

Masih tidak ada balasan.

Sekarang si tunggal Sugawara menimbang apakah dirinya yang terlalu aneh ataukah hanya si gadis yang kelewat sombong. Koushi tidak tahu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengalah; mengerem rasa penasaran yang semakin muncul pada seseorang–yang menurut wali kelasnya–ternyata bernomor absen tujuh, Shimizu Kiyoko.

* * *

[trauma]

Setelah tujuh hari ia melewati masa SMA-nya di Karasuno, Kiyoko merasa kali ini adalah pencapaian terburuk yang pernah dia alami selama sekolah. Dia masih saja belum memiliki teman.

Sebetulnya banyak orang yang mengajaknya berbicara atau sekadar menyapanya. Tapi, entahlah ... justru yang ia lakukan adalah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Kiyoko tak pernah membalas itu semua.

Pemilik mata kelabu itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang kaku karena dia pernah memiliki masalah dengan hubungan pertemanan. Sahabatnya (mantan sahabat, lebih tepatnya) sewaktu kelas tiga SMP dulu pernah menuduh Kiyoko berlaku hal yang tak senonoh dengan pacar temannya. Jangankan hal itu, Kiyoko bahkan tidak pernah berciuman–apalagi dengan menikung pacar sahabatnya sendiri–sampai-sampai waktu itu ia dikucilkan.

(Baru-baru ini dia tahu kalau mantan sahabatnya itu iri dengan fisik Kiyoko yang selalu menjadi atensi anak laki-laki hingga berani menusuknya dari belakang).

Kiyoko tak pernah lagi memiliki teman sejak kejadian itu.

Anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya mulai menganggap kalau dia sombong, sedangkan anak laki-laki tetap mencoba merayu Kiyoko–dia membenci hal ini. Semua orang membuatnya tidak nyaman, Kiyoko lebih tidak beruntung karena dia harus sekolah karena tuntutan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, tunggu ...

Sesungguhnya ada satu orang yang berbeda; membuatnya merasa bersalah dan tidak tega untuk menghiraukannya (tapi apa daya Kiyoko masih belum bisa walau hanya untuk sekadar membalas permintaan maaf orang tersebut). Selama seminggu ini pemuda itu terus mengajaknya berbicara, anehnya Kiyoko tidak melihat sesuatu yang biasanya anak laki-laki inginkan darinya. Kiyoko ingin membalas, tapi ia tak ada usaha. Kiyoko masih trauma.

Terpaksa si pemuda kalem yang memiliki surai sewarna bulu kelinci itu juga menjadi korban dinginnya sikap Kiyoko. Entah sampai kapan ...

Kiyoko hanya berharap jika Sugawara Koushi berhenti menyapanya lebih dulu.

* * *

[titik balik]

"Pada dasarnya, mengambil langkah ke depan itu perlu dari pada terus-terusan ada dibayangan masa lalu. Walau satu langkah, pasti ada yang berubah." Koushi Sugawara, tidak tahu kerasukan apa; tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi bijak dengan nada kalemnya seperti biasa.

Di hadapannya ada seseorang yang sedang berderai air mata. Kiyoko Shimizu baru saja dikerjai kakak angkatan. Untung saja Koushi yang baru saja kembali dari koridor barat yang menyediakan mesin penjual minuman otomatis segera menyergap sebelum Kiyoko menjadi bulan-bulanan kelompok siswi yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu.

Awalnya Kiyoko menolak bantuan Koushi walaupun siswi kelas tiga tadi sudah pergi. Tapi Koushi berhasil memojokkan Kiyoko dengan membeberkan fakta-fakta tentang gadis itu dari hasil informasi yang dia kumpulkan selama satu bulan. Koushi juga tahu jika Kiyoko sudah menjadi korban _bullying_ kakak kelas sejak hari pertama mereka sekolah di Karasuno, tapi dia tidak pernah tepat waktu hingga tadilah ia merasa bahwa ini saatnya untuk membantu Kiyoko.

Tapi bagi Koushi masalah besarnya justru ada pada diri gadis berkaca mata itu sendiri.

Kiyoko menjadi emosional. Dia marah dan menangis kemudian. Meski sudah berusaha untuk mengusir Koushi dari hadapannya. Tapi Koushi bergeming, sengaja bersikap keras kepala demi menceramahi Kiyoko. Dengan caranya sendiri tentu saja ...

"Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu, Shimizu-san. Memang risiko orang cantik kalau sering dibenci atau digoda–eh ... m, maksudku ... tidak semua orang yang menyukaimu karena sesuatu, kok!"

Kala itu Kiyoko mendongak; pertama kalinya bagi Koushi yang melihat gadis itu mengarahkan fokus dari kedua netranya ke arahnya. Dengan hidung yang memerah dan pipi yang masih basah, atau kedua matanya yang terlihat sedikit kabur akibat kaca mata yang mengembun. Kiyoko tampak menyerah.

Walau Koushi terlihat tersenyum lebar dan meyakinkan, pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikan keinginan untuk tidak memeluk Kiyoko.

* * *

[keputusan]

Sebelum ia masuk dan memilih SMA Karasuno sebagai tujuan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, dari awal Shimizu Kiyoko tidak berencana untuk ikut klub mana pun. Padahal waktu SMP dulu Kiyoko adalah pemain tenis yang cemerlang. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Kiyoko tidak mau memiliki musuh lebih banyak untuk kedua kali.

Namun kata-kata Sugawara Koushi dua hari yang lalu selalu terngiang di benaknya.

" _Pada dasarnya, mengambil langkah ke depan itu perlu dari pada terus-terusan ada dibayangan masa lalu. Walau satu langkah, pasti ada yang berubah."_

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memerhatikan beberapa lembar form aplikasi dari beberapa klub yang ia terima dari anggota-anggotanya. Adalah Klub musik, tari, sepak bola, basket, dan ... voli, yang membutuhkan _member_ baru dari anak-anak kelas satu.

Ini adalah kesempatan sebab ia tidak terlalu percaya diri jika memulai mencari teman di lingkungan kelasnya. Cap yang buruk sudah melekat pada diri Kiyoko. Maka ia lebih membutuhkan tanah yang baru untuk membuat pondasinya lagi. Butuh sehari penuh bagi Kiyoko untuk memutuskan.

"Satu langkah ...," Kiyoko membeo ucapan Koushi tempo hari.

Gadis itu membulatkan tekad. Memang masih ada keraguan selama masa depan itu memang masih kabur akan gambarannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Kiyoko memilih untuk bergerak maju karena masa lalu selalu membuat hatinya sakit tiada henti. Dia tak mau lagi ... sekarang dia hanya butuh memilih jalan mana yang akan ia ambil.

 _Ya, dia siap untuk berubah ..._

Keesokan harinya Kiyoko datang di gedung olahraga klub pilihannya.

"Wah, Shimizu-san, gabung dengan klub voli, huh?"

Si pemuda bermata madu pekat-lah yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan pandangan penuh arti–semacam menunjukkan kepuasan tersendiri–yang sedikit membuat Kiyoko malu.

Tapi Kiyoko tidak akan mundur. Ia juga tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Dia-lah satu-satunya yang sudah membuat Kiyoko maju, maka dia tidak akan mengecewakannya sekarang, lebih-lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Diamlah, Sugawara-san. Semua ini karena klub voli tidak diisi siswa populer dan tidak ada fans perempuannya."

Gadis itu masih bersikap dingin; itu sudah kebiasaannya, ucapannya tak kalah menusuk dari pelatih Ukai senior yang menyuruh seluruh anggota klub voli melakukan latihan seperti kesatuan militer. Tapi Koushi nampaknya tak keberatan, karena dia justru tertawa lebar.

Kali ini Shimizu Kiyoko merasa lega luar biasa. Kesempatan yang ia ambil dengan benar.

Diam-diam dia tersenyum untuk pertama kali. Kini Kiyoko tak sabar untuk mendapatkan teman lagi–tentunya selain Sugawara Koushi _..._

 _(bersambung)_

* * *

 _A/N (2):_

ditulis karena coretkarenaarsipinibutuhstraightpairlebihbanyakcoret :') saya butuh asupan, ini semacam headcanon untuk mereka, masih dengan suasana shojo-like seperti biasa ya._. duh _:) sepertinya saya engga kapok buat main ke sini dengan bawa straight pair :''' sugakiyo ini kyoot banget asdfhgkl (tapi lebih kyoot oiyachi /ngga) oke ini random dan saya gatau mau ngomong apa lagi selain terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir untuk membaca dan mereview. Ini cuma twoshots aja kok, next chapter minggu depan mungkin coretkalauadawaktucoret... maaf kalau ada salah kata ya..._

 _salam dan sampai jumpa_


End file.
